


Trouble Magnet

by Imcalledzorro



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Leg Injury, Mac in a hosptial gown, Team as Family, Whump, trouble magnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imcalledzorro/pseuds/Imcalledzorro
Summary: When Mac doesn’t show up for a briefing his teammates fear the worst.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	Trouble Magnet

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is dedicated to my wonderful beta bkworm4life4! She brought up how she wanted to see a story where Mac was in a hospital gown, with possibly a leg injury (esp. after that article) since I hadn't seen any that fit the bill I decided to write her one as a way to thank her for all of her hard work (then I made her beta it for me, lol) So this one is for you Bkworm4life4! I very much appreciate all of your hard work and the time you carve out from your many jobs to look over my stories and help them make better sense! You are awesome! And as always I don't own MacGyver (If I did, well there would be some huge changes, lol!!!) Hope you the reader enjoys!

The beeping of his phone’s alarm woke Angus MacGyver from a deep dreamless sleep. He sat up, stretched and with a muted yawn he started pulling on his running clothes, not quite full awake yet. A co-worker had told him about a new running trail that weaved through some scenic areas, it sounded interesting, so he had set his alarm for earlier than normal just to make sure he had time to drive out there and back before today’s briefing. He knew if he was late his boss, Matty Webber, would have his hide. Once dressed Mac did a few stretches to loosen up, then he made his way quietly out of his room, as not to wake up his roommate, Wilt Bozer. Mac looked through the fruit bowl for a quick bite, he decided that the apples looked the best so he grabbed one to eat on the way.

Once in his Jeep cruising down the road Mac turned on his tunes and turned up his favorite pre-run playlist. The morning was perfect, and Mac grinned as the wind blew through his hair. Traffic was as light as LA traffic ever got, and he reached the parking lot for the trailhead just as he finished his apple. Getting out he tucked his keys into his pocket stretched a bit more and started a slow jog down the dirt path leading away from the parking lot. As he warmed up he enjoyed hearing the birds call to one another and the feeling of the sun on his face. Feeling loosened up he kicked his pace up. His stride was smooth and quickly ate up the distance, Mac grinned as he hit his rhythm. The miles flew by and Mac felt exhilarated, he knew it was just the so called ‘runners high’ but it was pleasant nonetheless. The trail ran through the hills and Mac found that he was really enjoying it. He was just thinking that he was going to add it to his rotation of running trails when a fox burst out of the brush on his left, startling him, and causing him to jump back. As Mac landed, his right foot came down wrong on the rocks at the edge of the path and he slipped, his arms pin-wheeling for purchase, but he landed heavily on his right knee. He felt more than heard a sickening pop that sent pain stabbing though his entire leg and up into his back stealing his breath away. With no way to stop his fall Mac continued rolling down the embankment, feeling every bump and thud, and a particularly vicious tree limb raked along his side, igniting a burning fire along its wake. He finally slid to a stop at the bottom of the hill where he just laid, gasping for breath. It took all of his remaining energy just to keep breathing through the pain that was whitening out all of his other senses. 

_“First get your breathing under control, Angus_ ,” he thought to himself. ‘ _In for four, hold for four, out for four.”_ This time the voice in his head sounded suspiciously like Jack. But it worked and he could soon feel himself calming down a bit. “ _Ok, next step is to take an inventory of how badly I’m hurt.”_ Mac already knew his knee wasn’t going to be fun, so he decided to start at the top and work his way down. He tentatively moved his head, it moved well and with no pain. Then onto his shoulders, they twinged a bit letting him know that tomorrow would be unpleasant, but right then they worked. He brought his hands up in front of his face, they had little cuts all over, but he could move them and his arms just fine. The next order of business was to sit up. Bracing his arms on the rocky ground he slowly pushed his upper torso upright, being careful not to move his legs. A groan tore its way out of his throat and his breathing sped up again. Looking down he saw a jagged cut on his left side. Taking a deep breath, he checked to see if there were any broken ribs. A few twinges here and there, but he thought they might only be bruised, at least he hoped that they were only bruised. Scared to see how bad the damage was to his right leg Mac decided to check his left one first. His running pants had protected his legs pretty well from scrapes, and his left leg and ankle moved well. He could feel the dull throb of his right leg, and so he didn’t want to move it, but he knew that he needed to at least try to move before he called Jack to come and get him. Holding his breath and bracing for the pain, he tried to move his knee and the overwhelming pain from before came right back stealing his breath away and whitening out his vision. Mac’s hands fisted in the ground beneath him and he did his breathing exercises and held his right leg really still until the over-whelming pain subsided. Still slightly shaking from the pain and shock it took Mac a second to fish his phone out of his right pocket, only to find out that it was smashed so badly that it wouldn’t even turn on. With a groan of frustration Mac laid back down and looked up at the sky. It has started out as such a nice day.

_Meanwhile Back at the Phoenix_

Jack Dalton had waited down in Mac’s lab for him to arrive. He was going to surprise Mac with his favorite bagel, but the kid was nowhere to be found, Jack sent off a text, but Mac hadn’t responded, which wasn’t all that unusual. So, Jack had eaten his bagel, then ate Mac’s, ‘ _You snooze you lose kid”,_ Jack thought as he threw the last bite into his mouth. Glancing at his watch Jack saw that he would have to hustle to make it to their briefing on time. As he ambled towards the War Room he figured Mac would be waiting, and that would give Jack the chance to let him know what he had missed, cause that bagel had been excellent.

“Hey…” Jack’s voice died off when he realized that Mac wasn’t in the room.

Matty, fixed him with her best glare, “It’s about time you showed up Dalton, Blondie better be right behind you.”

Their other two teammates, Riley Davis and Wilt Bozer were already in the room. “I thought he was in here with you?” Jack answered frowning because Mac wasn’t there.

Bozer walked over to stand beside Jack, “He was already gone when I got up this morning. I figured he decided to come in early to work on a project and I’d just meet him here. Isn’t he in his lab?” A frown creased his forehead indicating how concerned he was.

Riley’s fingers were already flying over the keyboard of the laptop she was holding. “Just a sec and I’ll have his…” Her voice trailed off as she leaned in and hit a few more keys.

“You’ll have his what?” Jack asked

Riley shook her head. “His phone is off-line. I can’t ping it. The last known location that it pinged at was his house.”

At those words Jack’s heartbeat kicked up a notch. Mac had disappeared a couple of other times, and it wasn’t always his choice to disappear. “Do you think…?” He couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence.

But Bozer could, “Ya don’t think that Murdoc could be behind this?”

“Or Walsh,” Jack added.

“Or…” Bozer started to say.

“Enough!” Matty commanded. “We will find where Mac’s at before we panic.” She turned her attention to Riley. “You said you last pinged Mac’s phone at his house. Find the nearest security camera and start scanning the area for his Jeep.” Riley immediately started searching the cameras in the area as Matty turned to Bozer, “I need you to…”

Jack’s phone rang seeing an unknown number his heartbeat knocked up another notch, he just knew that it was Murdoc calling to rub it in their face that he had Mac, _again_. Accepting the call, he answered, “Hello?” He hoped that nobody else caught the quiver in his voice.

“Is this Jack Dalton of the Phoenix Foundation?” A deep baritone voice asked. Not what Jack was expecting, but Murdoc never did what was expected of him.

“Yes?”

“I’m Caleb Rhodes of LA County Search and Rescue, I’ve got someone here who wants to speak with you.” The voice on the other end of the phone said.

Jack’s blood froze, then thawed. He pulled the phone away from his face and hit the speaker phone so that the whole room could hear what was being said. “Hey Jack, it’s me.”

Mac’s voice sounded tired and pained, but it was Mac. A wave of relief hit Jack, “Where are ya Hoss? Bozer was starting to get worried.” Bozer shot Jack a look.

“I’m sure.” Mac said dryly, then hissed at something. “I had a little mishap during my run this morning.”

“Roomie, I don’t think you know the definition of little mishap.” Bozer interjected wryly, with a grin on his face.

“Yes, I do, it means.” Mac started to say, but Jack cut him off.

“What really happened, and how bad is it?” Jack asked cutting strait to the point as he tended to do when it involved Mac and getting injured.

“I fell down an embankment, and well…I had to wait until someone else came by before I could get some help, because the fall broke my phone and they’re insisting on taking me to the hospital, but I’ve convinced them to go to our usual hospital.” Jack could tell that Mac was leaving out stuff, but decided to let it slide since he would be seeing him in person very soon.

“I’ll make sure the hospital is aware and waiting for you, Mac.” Matty said as she typed on her tablet.

“Thanks, Matty,” the relief was evident in Mac’s voice. He hissed in pain again, “I think Mr. Rhodes wants his phone back. I’ll see you at the hospital, right?”

The uncertainty in Mac’s voice just about killed Jack, and made him want to punch Oversight in the face, again. “Of course, we’ll be there.” Jack said.

“I’ll swing by our place and grab some of your stuff that I know you’ll want.” Bozer added.

“Could you swing by the trailhead and pick up my Jeep? I don’t want to leave it here for too long?” Mac asked.

Bozer nodded, “Sure will Roomie, I’ll get Riley to drop me off if you can send where it’s at.”

Not to be left out Riley called, “And I’ll get you a replacement phone with some sick new apps.”

“Thanks guys.” A deaf man could have picked up on the relief in Mac’s voice.

“Bye Mac, see you in a bit.” Jack said before hanging up.

Everyone sort of paused, “What are you waiting for?” Matty asked, “Go help our boy out!” That got everybody moving in the direction they were supposed to.

_Two hours later in the hospital_

Mac was exhausted by the time the orderly rolled his bed into his hospital room where Jack, Bozer, and Riley were waiting for him. Mac knew he must look rough with bruises up and down his arms and across his torso under his hospital gown. A nurse had stitched up the gash in his side, he had an IV, and his right knee was propped up on a pillow and sporting an ace bandage wrapped around it. He felt grumpy about having to wear the gown because he felt exposed not to mention that his legs were way too long for it. The only consolation that he had for wearing the gown was that at least he was able to pull the blanket over the non-injured leg, however his injured leg stuck out like a sore thumb.

“Hey, Bud.” Jack greeted him as the orderlies parked the bed and left. “I would ask how you’re doing, but I think it’s evident that it’s pretty crappy.”

Mac gave a mirthless chuckle, “You can say that again.”

As Jack opened his mouth to repeat what he had just said, Bozer cut him off and pointed at the wrapped knee, “Did they say what was wrong with it?”

Shaking his head Mac replied, “They numbed it up and pulled some blood off of it.” Mac made a face remembering how seeing the syringe filled with blood from his knee had made him feel all queasy. “Then they x-rayed it and got an MRI for good measure, just to make sure they didn’t miss anything. The nurse said that the doctor would read the results and then come by and tell me what was going on.”

Rile looked at him sympathetically, “You in much pain? You look awful.”

Not seeing any sense in deceiving his friends he was honest. “I feel awful, but my knee isn’t doing that angry throbbing thing that it once was.” He held up his hand showing off his IV port, “Plus they’ve got me on some decent pain killers along with the anti-inflammatory and antibiotics.” He let out a giant yawn.

Jack smiled at him. “Why don’t you get a little shut-eye and I’ll wake you up when the doctor gets here?” Then Jack took the bed’s controls and lowered it to a sleeping position, and pulled the blanket completely over Mac.

That sounded like heaven to Mac, who just nodded tiredly and closed his eyes quickly drifting off. It felt like only a few moments had gone by before Mac felt Jack’s calloused hands gently shaking his elbow to wake him up. “Doc’s here.” As Mac slowly blinked his eyes open, Jack once again took the bed’s controls and raised the head of the bed, so that he could see the Doctor but still have the support of the bed.

“Good afternoon, I’m Doctor Epps, an orthopedic surgeon on the hospital. Is it ok to go over your medical diagnosis with everybody in the room?”

Mac thought about leaving Jack hanging for a few minutes, but decided that would just be mean, “They can all stay, I would just have to repeat it anyway.”

Dr. Epps nodded and consulted his tablet, “So I understand that you tumbled down an embankment while running?” Mac nodded. The doctor typed a few things, “I’m sure you’re aware of the stitches in your side and all the other bruising as a result from the fall.”

In the background Bozer made a ‘get on with it’ motion, causing Mac to smile. “Yes, sir.”

“Okay then, let’s talk about your knee. I’ve reviewed all the imaging and found that you have torn your anterior cruciate ligament.”

“The what now?” Bozer asked confused.

In her chair Riley’s fingers were flying over her keyboard most likely looking up what an anterior cruciate ligament was.

“Most commonly known as the ACL,” Jack told them. Mac, Riley and Bozer looked at him surprised. “Hey I’m good looking and smart! A deadly combination.”

Mac snorted hard at that. Dr. Epps continued oblivious to the antics of the others, “Yes, it’s more commonly known as the ACL. The ACL is one of two ligaments that cross in the middle of the knee. It connects your femur to your tibia and helps to stabilize your knee joint.” As Dr. Epps spoke he pointed out the correct anatomy on his own knee.

Jack looked concerned, “Does this mean he’ll have to have surgery?”

Dr. Epps shook his head, “Agent MacGyver has an incomplete tear, which is actually more painful than a complete tear, or so I’ve been told. So, I’m hoping that with some rest and physical therapy that we can avoid surgery.”

“So, he has a grade two tear?” Riley asked looking up from her laptop.

“Indeed. I’m going to have someone from physical therapy come by and get you set up and then we should be able to get your discharge papers going. Any questions?”

“Yeah, how long until he’s back to normal?” Jack asked.

“I wish I could give you a set amount of time, but healing the human body is very complex. I would say that the healing time could take anywhere from three to six months, maybe even longer. Once the therapist has a chance to examine Agent MacGyver and look over his records they might be better able to give an answer. It was a pleasure to meet the hospital’s star patient. I hope you heal quickly Agent MacGyver.” With a nod to the rest of the room Dr. Epps exited.

“Okay Jack how did you know what ACL stood for?” Mac asked.

“Doesn’t everybody?” He scoffed.

“No,” The other three chorused.

“A friend suffered an ACL tear when we were in football together back in high school. He had hopes to go to college on a scholarship, but that sidelined him.” Jack explained.

“So, was he able to attend college?” Riley asked concern evident for Jack’s friend.

Jack let out a loud laugh, “That rascal took his experience with physical therapy and transformed it into sports medicine, where of course he got a full ride. He now owns a small chain of sports medicine places and attracts some class A athletes.”

“Is that why you joined up? So, you would be able to go to college under the G.I. Bill?” Riley asked Jack.

Three pairs of eyes turned in his direction. “Naw, Dad served, Grandpa served. Us Daltons have a long history of serving, I wanted to get out of Texas and see the world.” His look had turned wistful. “I can certainly check that off the list.”

Jack had his mouth open to say more, but was interrupted by a brisk knock at the door. “Enter,” Mac called out.

A taller woman with a friendly smile walked in the room, in her right hand she held a small gym bag. “Hi, I’m Dr. Rodgers, but just call me Sunni. I’m the physical therapist.” She paused looking around the room. “So, I heard from the grapevine that once of ya’ll had an ACL tear and needed my touch!” This brought a large smile to Jack’s face.

“You can check out my knees to see if I’m the one who needs your touch, sweetheart.” Jack said with a slightly lecherous smile.

Mac groaned inwardly, and saw Riley gag in revulsion. “Sorry sugar,” Sunni said breezily. “We were trained to try the person in the bed first.” She stood at the side of Mac’s bed and set her bag beside her. “So, I take it you’re my lovely patient.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Mac answered.

A large grin lit up her round face, “Handsome and with manners!” She glanced over at Jack who was sitting on the other side of the bed. “Just think of what we could have had, if you too had used manners, alas.” Then she turned her attention back to Mac. “I’m about to do an examination of your knee. Please be truthful about how much it hurts and when it hurts. If you are uncomfortable with your friends in the room, I can and will ask them to leave.”

Mac could feel his friends glazes on him, and knew they were amused that the PT said that he had to be truthful about how bad his knee was hurting. “It’s fine, they’d make me repeat everything you said any way.”

“Yeah, so we’d know how to help you.” Bozer added.

Sunni beamed at Bozer, then addressed Mac, “You’ve got some good friends there Handsome. Now let’s see this knee that everybody’s talking about.” Mac pulled the covers over to one side so she could access his knee properly. “You must be a runner with calves like those! I have some clients who would give their left nut for legs like these, so let’s make sure that you’re able to run again!” Feeling his cheeks heat up Mac stole a look at Jack, and noted the amusement in his eyes. Sunni continued, “I’m going to be bending your knee, so it’s important to let me know when it starts to hurt.” Mac nodded in agreement.

The examination was quickly over, which Mac was thankful for, well that and painkillers. Sunni leaned over and picked up her bag then set it on Mac’s bed. “I’m pretty confident that with some rest and PT, we’ll soon have you showing off those legs, but until things get healed I’d stick to swimming.” She got that grin that Mac had started to associate with embarrassment for him. “I bet you also look stunning in a swimsuit, Handsome.” Again, Mac felt his cheeks burn.

Laughing Sunni continued on, “I’m going to put you in a knee immobilizer, which I want you to keep it on all the time except for when you are bathing, and please sit down during that because we don’t want you to fall and make it worse. For about a week I want you off that leg as much as possible and to ice it! We want that swelling to go down. Once the swelling has subsided we can start with the PT and getting you back up and running. Any questions?”

“How long until he is cleared to return to normal activities?” Jack asked.

“That is a good question. My answer is, I’m not really sure. It really depends on Handsome here and how quickly he heals, but I would say in about four to six months.” Sunni answered. She looked at everybody, “Any more questions?” When nobody said anything, she pulled out the brace from her bag, and returned the bag to the floor. “Once I get this little contraption on, I’m afraid I have to leave you.” She pulled out the immobilizer and gently fitted it around his knee. There were two straps above his knee, two below his knee, and on both sides was a metal rod that hinged in the middle. Once she had it secure she picked up the gym bag. “Remember to ice and elevate that knee. Twenty minutes on, two hours off, after a day or two of that you can add in some heat.” She started for the door, then paused as she opened the door, “Looking forward to seeing you again Handsome.”

Mac felt his face flush, again. As soon as the door closed his friends burst out laughing. “I can’t decide if she wants to marry you,” Jack gasped out between laughing bursts. “Or what, Handsome.”

“Leave Mac alone, he’s had a hard day.” Riley said standing up and putting her stuff away. “Come on Bozer, we can get the house set up for when Handsome here gets sprung.”

“Et Tu, Brute?” Mac said, but by then he was smiling about it.

Bozer gave Mac a fist-bump, “I’ll be cooking up some good food, cause I’m sure you’ll have some medicine to take without protest.” Bozer fixed Mac with a stare. Mac tried to give him his best innocent look. With a shake of his head Bozer left the room with Riley right behind him.

Once the door closed Mac’s eyes started to get heavier and heavier. “Hey Mac?” Jack asked.

“Hummmm,” was the only response Mac could give, he was half asleep already.

“Could I be one of the groomsmen for your and Sunni’s wedding?”

Needing no words Mac just held up his middle finger as he drifted off to sleep.

********************************************************

Mac was seated in Jack’s car and they were finally pulling up his driveway. He’d gotten a good nap in before the hospital got around to discharging him. As they pulled to a stop Riley stepped out of the front door. “Do you need me to help you out?” Jack asked. Mac knew he was itching to help, but it was something he could do himself.

“Thanks, but I’ve got it. It’s not my first time on crutches, or hurting my leg.” Jack had enough forethought to grab Mac’s go bag before going to the hospital, so he had on a pair of his basketball shorts and a clean t-shirt.

“You sure Hoss?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Turning in the seat he placed both legs out of the car then the crutches and stood up using only his good leg, wincing as the stitches in his side pulled slightly. “See, I’m a big boy.”

Jack muttered back at him. “Well Big Boy, I’m going to go get your drugs. Don’t let Bozer give all the food away before I get some.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He closed the door and slowly made his way towards Riley, his side pulling with every extension of his arm. She held the door open for him, and he slowly limped inside. After crossing the threshold, he told her, “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Bozer was driving me crazy with how particular he was being with the food.” She said conversationally.

“Oh Riles, could you help me for a second?” Bozer called from the kitchen.

Mac noticed Riley’s eye roll before she responded, “Just a sec, Mac just got back.”

When Bozer saw Mac crutch by he stepped out of the kitchen, “Glad to see you’re back Roomie! Have a seat on the couch and I’ll be right out with your gourmet dinner.” Mac started to protest, but Bozer was having none of it.

Bozer won, and Mac continued into the living room, and was surprised to see Matty already sitting in one of the chairs. “How are you doing Blondie?”

With a sigh of relief Mac sank into the couch, crutches plus fresh stitches, and bruises equaled pain. He gave her a wan grin, “Better now that I’m sitting.”

Matty smiled at him, and placed a pillow beside him. “To prop your knee on. I’ve also got an icepack for that knee.” Mac slowly moved his bad knee onto the pillow then relaxed into the back of the couch, the cold of the ice slightly numbing the dull ache in his knee.

“Thanks, Matty.”

She shook her head, “I always worry when any of my agents are on a mission, I shouldn’t have to worry about you off duty too! Be more careful out there next time.” Matty gave him a conspiratorial look, “I think that Bozer and Jack are in a competition to see who can mother hen you to death.”

Grinning, Mac agreed, “Yeah, and they’re both really good at it.”

“I hope you’ve got an appetite cause what I’ve prepared is for you is fit for a king!” Bozer announced as he pranced into the living room, a huge tray filled with sandwiches.

Mac made eye contact with Matty and the both of them grinned. Riley was grumpily training behind Bozer holding a large tureen filled with soup. They both carefully set their burdens down on the coffee table which had been cleaned off.

“Can you…” Bozer started to say. But Riley beat him to it.

“Grab the bowls, plates, and cups? Be right back.”

Soon everybody was munching on gourmet, _well gourmet according to Bozer_ , club sandwiches, and eating the chicken and rice soup that Momma Bozer had made for them as kids when anybody so much as looked unwell around her.

“You better have left some for me.” Jack announced as he joined them in the living room, and handed Mac the three packages of medicine. “You only need to take this one.” Jack pointed at a bottle. “Right now, with food. The rest can wait till after your nap.”

Mac started to protest that he had already napped enough today, but his traitorous body had other ideas and a large yawn slipped out of his mouth. He may have wrecked his knee today, but he still felt like he was a very lucky man to have all these people who loved him in his life. Even if two of them were huge mother hens. He quickly swallowed the pill and was content to watch his family as he relaxed and let his body heal.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Found a mistake? Let me know!


End file.
